


About the Cuffs

by JDea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Comfort/Angst, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDea/pseuds/JDea





	About the Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoys2Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283929) by [TwoBoys2Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love). 



"About the Cuffs"

###  My first post it's actually a gift inspired by some comment on [Sinful Desire ](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive)

But because as a reader I love _AO3_ just wanted to share my work and the great story with you. :)

  


_Hope you like it!_


End file.
